The present invention relates in general to infant cribs and in particular to a new and useful mattress support for such cribs.
Cribs for growing infants generally include an adjustable mattress support which can position a mattress at a variety of vertical locations within the crib frame. Known mattress supports utilize four vertical brackets which have hooks or openings at spaced vertical locations which are meant to engage generally L-shaped bails. The bails are connected to a spring or other mattress carrying member. A suitable mattress is provided over the carrying member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,514 to Feldstein shows vertical mattress supports which include openings for receiving L-shaped bails which are meant to support a mattress.
The use of L-shaped bails or similar members requires that, when adjusting the height of a mattress, each bail must be moved separately from one location to another on the four vertical brackets. Another problem is that the bails are not positively connected to the vertical brackets in that they simply rest on hooks or in openings of the brackets. A dangerous condition thus exists. A normally active child for example, by jumping in the crib, may cause the mattress carrying support to jump, thus dislodging one or more of the bails from the vertical brackets.